


狗耳男和抱抱兔

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Dog - Freeform, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: “我没义务向你汇报我的行程——还有那是狗耳朵吗，布莱克？”“不，那是你他妈头上的油成了精。”“你的阿尼马吉变形术出错了。”“没有。”“还有尾巴，真可爱。”
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 15





	狗耳男和抱抱兔

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：SBSS，这天小天狼星的变形出了错。对话体，疯批得很，涉及各种奇怪的东西，可能引发不适。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

“啧，鼻涕精，你在这鬼鬼祟祟的干什么呢？”

“我没义务向你汇报我的行程——还有那是狗耳朵吗，布莱克？”

“不，那是你他妈头上的油成了精。”

“你的阿尼马吉变形术出错了。”

“没有。”

“还有尾巴，真可爱。”

“滚开点儿，鼻涕精。”

“为什么我要服从你的命令？”

“因为你要是再挡在我和食物中间，我就舔你的脸然后告诉你我当狗的时候吃过屎。”

“……”

“哦真好，莫莉的牛角包。”

“离那个纸袋远点儿。”

“对你的乖学生们嚷嚷去吧。”

“这是最后一袋牛角包。”

“先到先得，你妈妈没有教过你吗？”

“我妈妈可没有把自己挂在家门口尖叫。”

“得了，这袋子大得很，你可以在我剩下的里随便挑。”

“把。它。放。下。”

“收起魔杖，斯内普，或者跟你的手说再见。”

“牛角包飞来。”

“我靠，你弄掉了两个！这是暴殄天物，你什么毛病？”

“你吃过屎。”

“你提醒我了，这里所有的东西我都舔过，做标记嘛，你懂的。”

“真是我听过最恶心的事。”

“有吗？不至于吧，我没有撒尿诶。”

“……滚！”

“（含糊不清）谢谢投喂，可惜准头差了点。”

“我瞄的就是鼻子。”

“我知道。”

“你的缺乏危机感真令我震惊。”

“因为我正跟你共处一室而且你还拿着魔杖？我害怕极了，西弗勒斯，希望你有想好该怎么处理我的尸体。”

“我有的是办法，但我更愿意把你半人半兽的可悲形象展示给所有人。”

“你对狗狗有什么问题吗？只有心理变态才对狗狗有问题，等等，那你一定对狗狗有问题。”

“只有心理变态才会在三十五岁的时候给自己装狗耳朵和尾巴。”

“其实我上周满三十六了。”

“这就是原因吗？没有人给你唱生日歌，你就把自己变成一只摇尾乞怜的狗狗？”

“对呀，来摸摸我吧，求你了？”

“……我承认这比你吃过屎还令人恶心。”

“为啥，我不可爱吗？”

“停下。”

“我甚至都没有去舔你。”

“停止你拙劣的狗狗眼模仿，还有摇尾巴。那非常恶心。”

“天哪，我听到一个人说狗狗摇尾巴恶心！这是真实存在的吗？我正式宣布你已经超越心理变态的级别了，斯内普，你简直——猫。”

“什么——你彻底疯了吗？”

“只有猫咪才会对狗狗摇尾巴抱有这么大敌意，因为嫉妒它们会分走主人的宠爱。”

“你越来越荒谬了，令人无法忍受。”

“那就别忍受我，请吧，斯内普教授，千万别委屈了自己。”

“你只是想把我恶心走，以逃避我对你的愚蠢的真实评价。”

“不，千万别走，我特别希望你能陪着我。”

“恭敬不如从命。来。”

“我刚才就该命令你自杀。”

“以为自己能操纵我那你可就太看得起自己了，还有你刚浪费了一块面包。”

“是你把它丢出来的。”

“而你本该用嘴接住，狗。”

“我注意到你开始吃了。”

“我说了别想操纵我，即便是你也干不出这么下流的事。”

“喔天啊，你心目中我居然还有底线，我真是太感动了。”

“我的意思是你蠢到想不出这种主意，布莱克。”

“不过我想得出这种。”

“滚开！你这——统统石化！”

******

“这真的有点变态。”

“闭嘴，布莱克，否则我就重新把你石化。”

“你捆绑了一个狗耳男，而且还在摸他的耳朵。”

“你的耳朵还在原处，这两只应该是没有功能的。”

“嗷！”

“直接切除或许可行。”

“操，别拽了！”

“很有启发性。”

“什么，被拽耳朵的时候会疼？你妈妈从没拽过你耳朵吗？”

“别用你的疯婆子母亲衡量每个人的家庭！”

“如果你觉得这是攻击那就失算了，我特别高兴有人对我妈持相同观点，即便是你。”

“主流观点认为阿尼玛格斯形态下各身体部位与人类状态大致是一一对应关系，如果这种观点成立，那么你就不应该在保留人类双耳的同时长出狗耳朵。”

“没准在变形没失误的情况下是一一对应的。”

“呵。”

“好吧，我承认我变形失误了，高兴了？”

“你就该在成为非法阿尼玛格斯前好好考虑一下。”

“谢谢你，教授，虽然你的提醒晚了二十年……”

“我要割了你的舌头！”

“再提醒一次，我吃过——”

“你他妈什么毛病？你上过厕所第一件事是转身把头伸进马桶吗？”

“靠，我有画面了。在恶心人方面你赢了，鼻涕精，你是恶心之王。”

“你吃过屎！”

“你居然如此相信我说的每句话，天哪，我都要哭了。”

“只相信合理的那些。”

“基于你的无知的合理，因为你练不成阿尼马吉，没法知道在动物形态下的感觉。”

“我不感兴趣不代表——你为什么在蹭我的手？”

“我不知道啊，为什么你还在摸我的耳朵？”

“这不是你的耳朵，这是魔咒失误导致的增生，通常处理方式就是切除。”

“恕我直言，你表现得更像对它们爱不释手。”

“我只是在确认切除范围。”

“很好，继续确认，多确认确认耳朵根那儿……”

“你在呻吟。”

“你要割我耳朵了，我为什么不能呻吟？”

“你还在摇尾巴。”

“你真的从没同任何狗狗亲热过？这是怎样一种孤独可怜的悲惨人生啊，斯内普。”

“我的人生好极了。”

“不得不在没有狗狗的前提下做到最好，深表同情。”

“我决定原谅你的愚蠢。考虑到你连被遛的机会都没有，我能理解你为什么如此向往成为一只狗。”

“听起来你每天都被人遛嘛。”

“我是魔药课教师加双面间谍，你说呢？”

“有道理。”

“所以它们的触觉跟正常的耳朵一样？”

“也不完全……摸摸右边，别老待在一边。”

“我不是在伺候你。”

“对啊，但你在管我要答案，就得支付对价。挠挠耳朵根，噢，嗯嗯嗯，你真有天赋，你的手指绝对有魔法，斯内普。”

“回答问题。”

“OKOK，我现在总体还是人类，但你摸它们的时候感觉更像我是狗。就，你摸我的耳朵不会有这么舒服，但我作为大脚板的时候特别喜欢被摸耳朵。”

“哼。”

“真好，我把我的敏感点告诉你了。”

“放心，我对你的敏感点没有任何兴趣，除非我想让你痛不欲生。”

“我就是这意思，难道你还想过用我的敏感点干别的吗？”

“没有。”

“嗷！放手！你是想转移我的注意力吗？”

“我在考虑直接拔掉它们的可能性。”

“残害我并不能改变事实，事实是你想过，你刚才承认了。”

“我说没有。”

“那就叫承认。”

“你对人话的理解力降到了史上最低。”

“说吧，你想对我做什么？我很习惯人们想操我这件事，看看我，完全可以理解嘛。”

“自恋狂。”

“这就是你最有力的反击吗？还达不到你一半的水准呢。”

“你硬了。”

“你在我的敏感点上来回摸了十分钟，我要是没硬才值得担心。”

“然后你还叫我继续。”

“对啊，上门的享受，不要白不要。”

“你想带着狗耳朵被捆绑着让我摸到高潮，然后还好意思说我变态？”

“我只是喜欢前戏长一点。”

“令人作呕。”

“哇，多么意料之中，西弗勒斯·斯内普是个恐同者。”

“我不恐同！”

“没关系，我不会告诉别人的。”

“我作呕的原因是对象是你。”

“所以你是个变态。”

“我不屑回答。”

“只有变态和直男会拒绝跟我上床。”

“你漏了蕾丝边。”

“噢对，对不起，蕾丝边姑娘们。还有你是认可了我的话吗？”

“我对你膨胀的自我无话可说，你一定继承了波特的丰厚遗产。”

“而你同意了只有变态和直男会拒绝跟我上床。”

“我没有。”

“你不是直男。”

“与你无关。”

“所以你是变态。”

“你只是在自说自话。”

“我是对的。”

“你是个可悲的狗耳男。”

“你对狗有心理障碍吗？悲惨回忆？童年时期被扑在地上撕咬过？”

“我对狗没有任何问题！”

“你是为了证明这点开始摸我尾巴的吗？”

“切除前的预演。”

“随便了，不过如果你不想我真高潮，就不要在尾巴根附近摸来摸去。”

“我对你的屁股不感兴趣。”

“我又没提我的屁股。”

“尾巴的感觉和你变形后也相同吗？”

“你在转移话题。”

“我在研究。”

“研究我的屁股。”

“研究你他妈现在还剩多少人类神志。”

“如果你是在担心首肯的问题，我告诉你完全没问题，我神志清醒，能够为自己做出决定。”

“我没在说这个！”

“但你喜欢我的屁股。”

“我没——跟你对话纯属浪费时间。”

“可是直接扒我裤子进展是不是快了点？”

“我已经在你敏感点上摸了超过十分钟。”

“你甚至都没请我吃晚餐——你到底在干嘛？”

“观察犬类部分和皮肤的结合处，白痴，这能反映很多信息。”

“比如？”

“比如它们是否会反客为主，进一步侵入你的身体。”

“听起来很专业，斯内普，但恕我直言，这看起来就是你整张脸凑在我屁股边上，鼻子还蹭到了我的裤子。我得从裤子上洗掉油渍了。”

“你更喜欢我把它挖出来研究吗？我并不介意。”

“你研究这个干嘛，找办法给我体内的狗呐喊助威吗？”

“没准。”

“我说了别摸那儿！喂！”

“高潮没准能让你安静两分钟。”

“所以你不但想要我的屁股，还想让我高潮，真是浪漫死了。”

“你吃过屎吗？”

“你怎么还惦记这个呢？”

“回答问题。”

“没有！变成狗不代表我他妈——”

“……”

“……哇哦，这什么意思？”

“堵上你的嘴。”

“请继续。”

******

“布莱克，你他妈——”

“靠！靠，我不知道……斯内普你还好吗？”

“安静点。”

“你屁股里有个结！”

“我的屁股，所以你给我安静点。”

“你流血了吗？”

“你再动我会失血过多而死。”

“我他妈实在不知道怎么会……我是说，我和大脚板的毛发都是黑色的，所以我没意识到那儿也——”

“你再提一句你那玩意儿，我就把它割掉。”

“……”

“帮把手。”

“啥——你在打手枪？”

“否则我还有什么事好做？”

“但是——”

“帮不上忙就闭嘴。”

“谁会在被结撑开的时候想打手枪啊？”

“这是补救措施，补救你的愚蠢给我造成的创伤。”

“你知道，我听过一个说法，鼻子大小和那话儿尺寸成正比。现在我觉得还是有点道理的。”

“听过你的奉承之后，我恳请你继续嘲讽我。”

“我的意思是我待会不介意吸一吸，你要不乐意那就算了。”

“这个可以。还有你的屁股别跟着手动，注意着你那该死的结。”

“是你的屁股在动。”

“是你。”

“行行行，我的锅，只要你别再动了。我可不想洗染血的床单。”

“快点儿，快……”

“我说了屁股别动！你这……”

“……”

“你到得还挺快。”

“接下来解决你的问题。”

“你平时都这么快吗？”

“这是为了节约时间！”

“斯内普，你不会真喜欢这个吧？”

“只有在做过充分准备的前提下。”

“你就是——你居然承认了，这是高潮的副作用吗？”

“为了能让你少啰嗦点。”

“你跟狗试过吗？”

“你不就是吗？”

“所以这是你的第一次？”

“不是！我有性生活，但不是跟狗。”

“那我还是拿走了你的第一次。”

“你作为狗会和波特、卢平和佩迪鲁群交？”

“妈的，现在你把这个画面塞进我脑子里了，我要给自己念个一忘皆空。你为什么要这么对我？”

“你在我里边成结。”

“你喜欢！”

“我讨厌惊喜。”

“真没情趣。”

“我身后是个沉迷抱抱的狗耳男，我不需要更多情趣。”

“你好像没反抗我的抱抱嘛。”

“我没法反抗，除非我想失血而死。”

“我可以把手背到身后。”

“没必要。”

“哈。”

“那样你会扭来扭去，而我会失血而死。”

“说真的，斯内普，你有在流血吗？”

“你再动就会有了。”

“所以我最好把你抱紧点儿，省得我们中的任何一个乱动。”

“没错。”

“你喜欢抱抱。”

“我不喜欢。”

“你承认了，你就是个抱抱兔。”

“哼。”

（全文完）


End file.
